The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure control device, and more particularly to a hydraulic pressure control device that controls supply of a hydraulic pressure to a torque converter including a lock-up clutch that is engaged in accordance with a difference in oil pressure between an engagement oil chamber and a disengagement oil chamber.